grachinickfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Fan de Grachi
This page is the most powerful page, you can see other things like other pages does not have we can see awesome stuff here this page is more than stuff you may come here anytime thank you enjoy this page is aswome WELCOME Welcome, to Ultimate Fan de Grachi. Where in you can find and read trivias, activities, character mania and dates to remember! And I would like to thank people who like and appreciate my page. Thank you and have a great time reading and knowing Grachi better! Remember keep calm SPELLS!!!!!!!!!!! Venus,Mars and Jupiter,May all the clones disappear to their Master-Grachi Ears of the frog and dandelion trouble, with this spell I create my double-Grachi salamander ear make me disappear-Mia If you see a ghost, just say boo, give me a perfect dinner for two-Grachi wind,water and fog, may daniel turn into a dog-Matilda Pots and shells that are broken make this door wide open-Matilda seasons that change may the weather rearrange-Grachi snowflakes and freezing time, make the naughty witch forget the rhyme-Ursula I just washed a dish,may Grachi turn into a fish-Matilda oceans that swirl, i want to turn you into a squirrel-Rosa ice that is cool, i want to get out of this school-Grachi future,present and past,i want a lock on that door with this spell i cast-Matilda this is not the right form, so put me now in my uniform-Grachi Spanish:no estoy comporme,quiero mi uniporme wood carve from the star,back to my self is my desire-Athena soldiers in armor that can give me the spell,tell me the right words to tell-Grachi food and grapes trees of honey,make Tony appear in front of me-Grachi and Tony kidneys,livers,hearts and brain,bring me a big hurricane-Athena Stir, Fry, I want my clothes to be dry! ~Grachi I dont see how I suck like a duck-Daniel Whiskers of the tiger,Whisk away the intruder!-Matilda Salmon from the rivers, oysters from the sea, let Grachi receive the letter from me!-Tony Shells with a rock, on that door I want a huge lock!-Matilda A bird and a bee, let it show what i want to see-Mia I don't like sweets I throw them away, please get Daniel's shoulder fixed right away." -Matilda " Scorpions and snakes, and wasps that sting. You'll be trapped forever inside this ring " -Mrs. Principal/Directress " Crickets and butterflies, yellow's and apple pies. When I finish this now, you'll tell some pretty white lies " -Grachi " February, March, and April. Four black stallions in a stable, I want to get rid of this galun, so when I point clean my bedroom" -Grachi " Crazy goat who wants to groove, go and make the words move " -Grachi " An engagement ring with a sparkling diamond, open this door right this second " -Ursula " Alien back from outerspace, a possum with a lace. Bring my love right now back from his hiding place " -Matilda "A shining eyes of a black widow, two rabbits playing in a meadow. This spell will tell you what to do, so go ahead and open that window." -Grachi "Sunshine of the sun, get my homework done." -Mia "You're never gonna talk, so instead of a mouth you're gonna have a fin." -Mia "I have the money in the bag, there's a clown jumping on the plank, with the hats on their heads, they will change places instead." –Mia “Rabbits and dancers, please show me the answers”-Mia "Wherever you may be, please appear in front of me."-Mia "Two frogs jumping at dawn, make the screens come back on!"-Grachi "I'm a girl with a barrel, and I am not a squirrel." -Mia “I don’t see how I suck like a duck.” –Daniel "Zombies, Werewolves, and Spies, make Mecha ugly in Chema's eyes!" -Mia "Spider webs in Rome, make a path to make us go home!" -Mia "Skins, and bones, make this lost witch come back home." -Matilda "You gave me a bad temper, so I will turn you to a hamster!" -Matilda "Dogs with no ears, make the chipmunk voice disappear." -Grachi to Mia "Salamander ear, make me disappear!" -Mia "Barracudas from the North, now I turn you to Bermuda shorts!" -Madame Directress/Principal "Snowflakes and freezing time, make the naughty witch, forget the rhyme!" -Ursula to Mia “Hairy mountain trolls, make me walk right through this room’s walls.” –Grachi “When you see a ghost, just say "boo", give me a perfect dinner for two!" -Grachi "A long side, and a couple's hurld, make me come back to my own world!" -Grachi "Wings of a hummingbird, take me out of this world!" -Grachi "May the oceans swirl, turn her to a squirrel!" -Rosa "Black ice that is cool, take me out of this school!" -Grachi "A bird and a bee, let it show what I want to see!" -Mia "Future, present, and past, may there be a lock on the door, with this spell i cast!" -Matilda "This is not the right form, so put me in my uniform!" -Grachi "Oh rock of wonder, this must be larger!" -Matilda "Shells with a rock, on that door, I want a huge lock!" -Matilda "Wood carve on the star, back to myself is my desire!" -Athena "Witches, I'm calling you to bake me a cake, in vanilla!" -Matilda "Salmon from rivers, oysters from the sea, let Grachi receive the letter from me." -Tony "Soldiers in armor, that can bring me the spell, give me the right words to tell!" -Grachi "Stir, fry, I want to make my wet clothes dry!" -Grachi "Whiskers of the tiger, whisk away the intruder!" -Matilda "Food grapes, trees and honey, I would like Tony to appear in front of me!" -Tony and Grachi "i don't have a phone, I want that helmet mine alone!" -Mia Recurring Characters *'Katie Barberi as Ursula ' (Seasons 1-3) - Matilda's mother and Francisco's wife. She accidentally obtained Matilda's powers during the final episode of the first season and the first ones of the second one. She got closer to Grachi and Francisco during the second season. She marries Francisco at the end of the season. *'Ramiro Fumazoni as Francisco Alonso' (Seasons 1-3) - Grachi's father and, later, new principal of the Escolarium and Úrsula's husband. *'Sharlene Taulé as Katty ' (Seasons 1-3) - Co-leader of the "Red Panthers" and Matilda's sidekick. Dotty and Betty's best friend. *'María del Pilar Pérez as Dotty ' (Seasons 1-3) - Member of the "Red Panthers" and Matilda's sidekick. Katty and Betty's best friend. *'Alexandra Pomales as Betty ' (Season 1) - Member of the "Red Panthers" and Matilda's sidekick. Betty transfers to a different school during the first season. *'Cristian Campocasso as Luis Esquivel' (Seasons 1-3) - Daniel's younger brother. *'Evaluna Montaner as Melanie Esquivel' (Seasons 1-2) - Daniel's younger sister. Like her brothers, she likes Grachi and wants her to be Daniel's girlfriend. *'Andrés Cotrino as Roberto Esquivel' (Seasons 1-2) - Daniel's younger brother. *'Liannet Borrego as Cussy Canosa' (Season 1) - Julio's girlfriend, secretary in Escolarium and Grachi's magic tutor. *'Lino Martone as Julio Vallas' (Season 1) - Cussy's boyfriend, and the son of the Principal. He used to be "The Sharks" team coach, but later resigned during the second season. *'William Valdes as Sibilo "Ora "Santisteban ' (Season 1) - Lolo's ring, former wizard and Oracle. *'Adriana Cataño as Cristina de Esquivel' (Seasons 1-2) - Daniel's mother. *'Manuel Carrillo as Ricardo Esquivel' (Seasons 1-3) - Daniel's father. *'Virginia Nuñez as Kim Kanay'(Seasons 2-3) - Diego's friend and a Kanay. *'Martha Pabón as Ms. Director ' (Season 1) - Principal of Escolarium and main antagonist in season one. *'Marisela González as Lolo' (Seasons 1-2) - Mecha's mother and Úrsula's personal assistant only in season one. In season two, she leaves Úrsula's house and goes to an apartment with her daughter Mecha. She was the guardian of Ora. *'Nicole Apollonio as Diana' (Season 1-2) - Friend of Melanie and Guillermo's sister. *'Raquel Rojas as Rosa Forlan ' (Seasons 1-3) - Leader of the pink gossips, Diego's sister and also Guillermo's girlfriend during the second and third season. *'Wendy Regalado as Lucía' (Season 1-3) - Member of the pink gossips. She is in love with Tony. *'Erika Navarro as Veronica ' (Season 1) - Member of the pink gossips. *'Gabriela Guevara as Marta' (Season 1) - Member of the pink gossips. *'Elizabeth Lazo as Carolina' (Season 1) - Member of the pink gossips. *'Angela Rincon as Silvia' (Seasons 1-3) - Member of the pink gossips. *'Ana Carolina Grajales as Valeria' (Seasons 2-3) - Member of the pink gossips. Leo's assistant and girlfriend in season three. She's Amaya's clone. *'Ana Carolina Grajales as Amaya Velez' (Season 3) - A new witch in the third season. Erick's daughter and Axel's sister, Mía's best friend, she falls in love with Diego, who is a Kanay and actually her boyfriend at the end of the third season. *'Guilherme Apollonio as Guillermo' (Seasons 1-3) - Member of "The Sharks". He had a crush on Grachi only in the first season. Diego's best friend and Rosa's boyfriend during the second and third season. *'Carlos Arrechea as Sebastian' (Seasons 1-3) - Member of "The Sharks".He is in love with Mia *'Yony Hernandez as Carlos' (Seasons 1-3) - Member of "The Sharks". *'Jesus Licciardello as Eduardo' (Season 1) - Dotty's lizard which was temporarily turned human by Matilda. *'Alex Rosguer as Miguel' (Season 1-2) - Leader of "The Dolphins" and Daniel's rival. He has a much bigger role during the second season, trying to take Grachi away from Daniel. *'Paloma Marquez as Isadora' (Season 1) - Dance teacher at Escolarium. *'Yosvany Morales as Teacher of Chemistry' (Season 1) - Teacher at Escolarium. *'Francisco Chacin as Fernando Gordillo' (Seasons 1-3) - Tony's father and worker of the Cafeteria at Escolarium. *'Diana Osorio as Alejandra Forlán' (Season 2) - She is the new coach of "The Sharks", and she is the sister of Diego and Rosa. *'Juan Pablo Llano as Ignacio "Nacho" Novoa' (Season 2) - Mia's brother. He is the new coach of "The Dolphins" in season two and is in love with Alejandra Category:Aleia456's. Spells MUSIC The soundtrack of the first season was released in Latin America on June 7, 2011. The album includes 15 songs used in the series. The simple theme of the series was released on June 7, 2011, with its accompanying video. The second single from the album, Hechizo de Amor, was released on May 6, 2011, performed by the band Ádammo. #"Grachi" – Isabella Castillo; compose by Lizmay Fozzy; recorded by Mixed & Mastered; co-produced by Santiago Dobles, Tony Choy and Aisha Enterprises, Inc. #"Goma de Mascar" – Paty Cantú #"¿Qué Sabes?" – Isabella Castillo; recorded by Mixed & Mastered; co-produced by Santiago Dobles, Tony Choy and Aisha Enterprises, Inc. #"Tú Eres Para Mí" – Isabella Castillo and Andrés Mercado; recorded by Mixed & Mastered; co-produced by Santiago Dobles, Tony Choy and Aisha Enterprises, Inc. #"Tú y Yo" – Grachi cast; recorded by Mixed & Mastered; co-produced by Santiago Dobles, Tony Choy and Aisha Enterprises, Inc. #"Somos Aire" – Motel #"Lobo" – Koko #"Hechizo de Amor" – Ádammo #"Las Palabras" – Manuela Mejía #"Llega el Otoño" – Abril Cantilo #"Enamorada" – Miranda! #"Algún Día" – Ádammo #"Acabo de Llegar" – Denisse #"Goma de Mascar (Hoddie Remix)" – Paty Cantú the real Characters Isabella Castillo as Grachi Alonso-'Isabella Castillo Díaz' (born 23 December 1994), best known by her stage name Isabella Castillo, is a singer and actress born inHavana, Cuba. Her best known role is that of Graciela "Grachi" Alonso, main character of the Nickelodeon Latin America's series''Grachi. Castillo has released several songs from the soundtrack of ''Grachi, sung alongside other members of the cast such as Sol Rodríguez, Kimberly Dos Ramos, Andrés Mercado, Maria Gabriela de Faria, Lance Dos Ramos and Willy Martin. Andres Mercado as Daniel Esqivel-'Andrés Felipe Mercado Cepeda' (born August 27, 1989; Bogota, Colombia) is a Colombian actor and singer best known for playing Daniel Esquivel in Grachi. While going to school, he began study piano, painting and singing. In his childhood Mercado appeared in different television commercials. Sol Rodriguezas as Mecha-'Maria Soledad Rodríguez' (born 17 April 1990), best known with her stage name Sol Rodriguez, is an Argentinian actress, singer, dancer and model. She is best known for the role of Mecha in the Nickelodeon Latin America's series Grachi. Rodríguez has released several songs from the soundtrack of Grachi, sung along other members of the cast. Katie Barberi as Ursula Roman-'Katie Barberi' (Spanish pronunciation: [barˈβeɾi]; born January 22, 1972) is a Mexican actress best known for her work in telenovelas. CHARACTERS!!! Grachi Mia Matilda Daniel Tony Francisco Ursula Diego Alehandra Rosa Gilermo Chema Katty Dotty Betty Mecha Kim Kanai Grachi Lyrics!!!!!!!!!!!! MAGIA LYRICS ¿Que pasa, de repente estoy bailando? ¿Que pasa conmigo, que esta cantando? No puedo evitar, ni puedo controlar, el ritmo que me lleva ya me Esta gustando. Y este conjuro, dos gotitas de limón (de limón), unos rayitos ¡Y empezó la diversión! CORO: Magia, magia, te hace cantar, te hace bailar. Todo es magia, este es el lugar que te hace bailar. Magia, magia, te hace saltar, te hace gritar. Todo es magia, y de este hechizo, ¡Nadie puede escapar! II 1, 2, 3 y... Y tu los congelas. Y tu te revelas ¡Hagan lo que quieran! ¡Que el ritmo nos lleva! Este conjuro, dos gotitas de limón (de limón), unos rayitos ¡Y empezó la diversión! CORO: Magia, magia, te hace cantar, te hace bailar. Todo es magia, este es el lugar que te hace bailar. Magia, magia, te hace saltar, te hace gritar. Todo es magia, y de este hechizo, ¡Nadie puede escapar! Maravillosamente Mágica, la vida es Maravillosamente Mágica, la vida es Maravillosamente Mágica, la vida es Maravillosamente Mágica, la vida es amor de pelicula Grachi: luces cámara y acción, te quiero sin condición y sin dirección, eres mi película de amor con un poco de terror, pero así es mejor, siento que el universo, nos esta uniendo como una escena en blanco y negro. Coro: lo nuestro no es particular, no tiene nada de normal somos la magia estelar que no tiene final. Daniel: contigo me veo reír por horas sin saber por que todas las mañanas me despierto con ganas de amarte más de nada mas que te haga feliz ,siento que el universo nos esta uniendo como una escena en blanco y negro. Coro: lo nuestro no es particular, no tiene nada de normal somos la magia estelar que no tiene final.(bis) la estrella soy yo No se por que Los demás me miran diferente Que más me da... Siempre hago cosas que no entienden Vengan conmigo y verán como se divierten Nada ni nadie podrá controlar mí tiempo Na na na na na na, yo soy así Libre como el viento Na na na na na na, quiero gritar Que en mi mundo la estrella soy yo No hay rumores en mi corazón Y yo soy julieta en mi castillo Con mi rock and roll, te persigo, te atrapo, te lanzo un hechizo Vente conmigo y veraz como te diviertes Si algo me quiero llegar, alcanzar el cielo Na na na na na na, Yo soy así Libre como el viento Na na na na na na, quiero gritar Que en mi mundo la estrella soy yo Y si me vas a criticar, No pienses en mi meta igual, Bola de cristal me dicen la verdad, Las princesas en mi cuento tienen que esperar Na na na na na na, Yo soy así Libre como el viento Na na na na na na, quiero gritar Que en mi mundo la estrella soy yo sorry no other songs beacause i do'nt have time more songs next week on Ultimate Fan de Grachi AWESOME NEWS!!!! *Season 2 ended with: Grachi erased Mia's memory! Daniel pushed Leo down the lake, and Athena was arrested, FINALLY. *Season 3 will top the Season 2 Finale, and all of Season 1! Get ready!! *Hey, guys! Before Season 3 begins, Nickelodeon will have a Season 2 Catch-Up! Yehey for Nickelodeon's Generosity!!! (Tentative News) NEWS FLASH!!!! Season 2 had the best finish!Athena kidnapped Grachi, but thanks to Tony she got out using a spell and she landed as always in the pool.Athena,Mia and Leo teamed up to destroy the wedding.But did they win? You guessed it, they failed, but the way Leo and Mia fought it was all awesome.Mia was raging fire,when she got to the wedding she was throwing things here and there.That is the Mia that I really know in the show.She is really good in using her powers.Daniel really showed her love for Grachi by protecting her.Thanks to the help of Chema,Mecha,Diego and Daniel Grachi and Matilda defeated Athena's strong forces and punishments.Grachi erased Mia's memory about she and Grachi being enemies.Daniel pushed Leo down the lake and Leo's powers began to grow weak.Athena was sent away far away so she won't bother anyone again.That was a nice finish of season 2! I bet season 3 has alot of new changes and alots more of cool fighting! And maybe there are more wizards and witches coming.They will be characters that are new and powerful.So stay tuned for more Grachi! Life is full of Magic.And we finally get to know how the Witches and Wizards school CHALLENGES *Grachi 3-Day Challenge! On the first day, you need to completely act like Grachi for the whole day! On the second day, act like Matilda for the whole day! On the third and last day, act like Mia for the whole day! *If you love Grachi, on your birthday, if you have an oven, go bake a cake of Grachi! Gallery!!!!!!! Grachi 3 .jpg Grachi 3.jpg Grachi 2.jpg Marquee grupal.jpg Panhers.png Tony Gordillo.png Rosa Forlan.png Grachi3sraigh.jpg Mechaseason.png Matildaseason.png Leo.jpg DanielEsqu.png VEDIOS!!!!!! Character Mania This area is where every month there will be a chosen character to be described each month.After the month ends, there will be another chosen character! October Character: Grachi- Also known as Graciela "Grachi" Alonso. Smart, creative, dreamy and responsible. She knows how to control her powers and use them for good (not for bad and evil) She is in love with Daniel. In seqason 2 her hair is wavy, but in season 3, she straightened her hair. She once made clones (, 'singing Grachi,Dramatic Grachi,Sleepy Grachi and Bad Grachi. Character Spotlight *Graciella "Grachi" Alonso-kind, respectful, and responsible, Grachi is known as the "chosen one" which means she has a 10 mile radius of her powers. Grachi is the daughter of Francisco Alonso. Her powers are pink rays. Grachi uses her powers for good (e.g. turning Chema back to normal) *Matilda "Matty" Roman-impatient. Matilda is the daughter of Ursula Roman. Matilda's powers are green rays, unlike Grachi which is pink. Matilda uses her powers on the Panthers and to do bad (e.g. glued Leo and Daniel to the table) But, in a way, she is good. *Mia Novoa-Mia is a witch kicked out from the Witches School. Mia lives with her brother, Ignacio "Nacho" Novoa. Her powers, unlike Grachi and Matilda, she uses her fist instead of her finger, and her powers are violet puff of smoke. Mia uses her powers as an advantage to do anything. QUIZZES!!!!!!!!! 1 Grachi was the one who knows? 2 Mia is the one who is super? 3 Matilda is the ? of Grachi Hard questions 1 who was the first who knew that Mecha was a Guardian? 2 Who came to mia in season 2 the first place 3 who is the greatest love in Grachi? easy questions 1 grachi is inlove with? 2 who is a fashion designer and a dress maker? 3 who is crazy inlove with fransisco Grachi Activites !!!!!!!!! 1 get i shoe box 2 print your favorite Grachi picture 3 you need some Glue 4 get your sicsors 5 you need a marker 6 write in Front my Favorite Grachi stuff 7 glue your picture up in the box 8 open the box 9 put designs evrywere not inside out side 10 you have your special things to put grachi things like cd photo graph and anything WHO ARE THE CHARACTERS GRACHI-' 'Grachi is played by Isabella Castillo. She is a teenager who moves to a new town and finds new friends and first loves, while discovering hisnewfound powers mágicos.Está hopelessly in love with Daniel. Mecha and Grachi became best friends instantly, both hate Matilda. Grachi is the great granddaughter of Grace, a witch who, due to the curse of another, loses his powers for many generations until the birth Grachi, which inheritsthe powers of Grace, which had previously been eliminated.' DANIEL-'Daniel is played by Andres Mercado, the heartthrob of the school and youth swimming champion, who steals the heart of Grachi. Grachiis in love, but had a relationship with Matilda. He has three younger siblings very naughty: Melanie, Robert and Louis. Are allergic to butterflies.' MATILDA-'Matilda played by Kimberly Dos Ramos is the most popular girl in school is Grachi rival for beingDaniel's girlfriend, she also has magical powers,but uses them for evil. Matilda is the owner and founder of the group called "The Red Panther", is composed of Betty, Katty and Dotty.' TONY-'Tony played by Mauricio Henao, the school nerd,is secretly in love with Grachi, but is afraid to express their feelings. It is the best friend of Daniel and Chema. Found to have talent in swimming.' ' ' MECHA-Mecha played by Sol Rodriguez, a student at Escolarium before Grachi, be friended her and became her best friend. Matilda hates too and it is your worst enemy. Like Chema also hates chocolate cookies for personal reasons. She is in love with Chema and is the guardian of Grachi. MIA-Mia is played by Maria Gabriela de Faria, the we see in the second season as the new Escolarium Witch and the new rival Grachi and in love with Daniel. Her best friend is a carnivorous plant. LEO-Leo is played by Willy Martin, from the second season, is smart and creative guy who uses science to create its own magic and will be one of the new villains .. GRACHI Season 1http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grachi&action=edit&section=2 edit The season centers on Grachi (Isabella Castillo), a witch and a new student in Escolarium. She deals with using her magic and trying to find out how to defeat the Principal (an evil witch who tries to steal the powers of Grachi and Matilda so she can be the most powerful witch). Grachi also deals with her rival, Matilda (Kimberly Dos Ramos) with whom she fights for the love of Daniel (Andrés Mercado). At the end of the season, Matilda celebrates her 16th birthday at the night of the eclipse while the Principal (Martha Pabon) and Sibilo (William Valdes) plan to steal the powers of Matilda and Grachi. The two girls team up and fight the Principal, turning her into a dog, but losing their powers. Matilda finally realize that Grachi and Daniel are meant to be together, but a new witch named Mía (Maria Gabriela de Faria) arrives at Escolarium. Season 2http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grachi&action=edit&section=3 edit A new witch, Mía Novoa, who uses her power to do bad, enrolls in Escolarium. Mía is in love with Daniel and Grachi will do anything to fight for their love. Also, a geek named Leo falls in love with Grachi. On the other hand, Matilda starts dating Diego, a kanay whom she has an on and off relationship due to Matilda's obsession with her powers and her witch instincts. At the end of the season, Grachi and Matilda's parents get married, thus making them stepsisters. Also, both witches teamed up to protect the wedding from an angered Leo, Mía and Athena, a witch in love with Grachi's father Francisco. Also, with the exception of Daniel and Mecha, Grachi and Matilda erases everyone's memories about the events that happened, including Mía. Season 3http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grachi&action=edit&section=4 edit Grachi enrolls in the School of Witches, where she meets a new love-interest and main antagonist, Axel, a mischievous wizard. Grachi and Axel share a dream about a mysterious necklace; in the meantime, Mía's memory is restored, thus plotting a revenge plan against Grachi, while Tony wants revenge on Grachi for not loving him back. Backgroundhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grachi&action=edit&section=5 edit The show was produced by Nickelodeon Latin America and written by Venezuela author Mariela Romero, who also created the teen novela Isa TKM. Tatiana Rodriguez commented that: The program uses advanced production technology and 3D effects under the management of production house Aisha Enterprises, Inc. The executive producers are Solange Rivero and Yuldor Gutierrez. Main cast *'Isabella Castillo as Graciela "Grachi" Alonso' (Seasons 1-3) - A new 16-year-old student at Escolarium, she is a very powerful witch who has inherited her powers from her late mother. At the beginning of season one, she moves to a new neighborhood with her father Francisco, who is the new math professor at Escolarium. Her best friend is Mecha, while she is in love with Daniel. During the second season, Grachi gets a new enemy named Mía, a witch who is determinated to steal Daniel's love from her. At the end of the second season, Grachi's powers got stronger, enough to defeat Mía. During the third season, she has a new love interest who is also her enemy, Axel. *'Andrés Mercado as Daniel Esquivel' (Seasons 1-3) - The leader of the swimming team "The Sharks" at Escolarium. He's Chema's cousin and best friend. Daniel's parents are Cristina and Ricardo, and he has three siblings: Melanie, Luis and Roberto. He's introduced as Matilda's boyfriend and the most popular boy in the school, who every girl wants to be with. He and Grachi start a relationship during the first season's last episodes. In season two, he and Leo become enemies, because both want to be with Grachi. During the third season, Daniel befriends with Leo, as he faces a new enemy, Axel. *'Kimberly Dos Ramos as Matilda Román' (Seasons 1-3) - She's the main antagonist of the first season and was the most popular girl at Escolarium before Grachi's arrival. She is also a witch, but uses her powers to do bad. She is the leader of the "Red Panthers", a group of girls who dance and respond to all of Matilda's manipulations. Matilda is Daniel's ex-girlfriend, and she is determined to win his love back and destroy Grachi. During the second season, she began dating a new guy named Diego. She and Grachi developed a slight friendship during the season and became stepsisters at the end due to Ursula and Francisco's wedding. Matilda doesn't return for the third season. *'Rafael de La Fuente as Diego Forlán' (Seasons 1-3) - Part of "The Sharks", Matilda's boyfriend in season two and a Kanay, a person who can manipulate the four elements. He was a minor character during the first season and got a prominent role during the following ones; in the third season he falls in love with Amaya, who is Axel's sister and actually his girlfriend at the end of the third season. *'Mauricio Hénao as Antonio "Tony" Gordillo' (Seasons 1-3) - A highly intelligent and nerdy boy who falls in love with Grachi, but his affections aren't reciprocated. He joins the swimming team "The Sharks". At the end of the first season, Tony wins a scholarship to study at a better school and leaves Escolarium in search of new opportunities. He returns for the second and third season as a guest star, revealing he's a wizard. During the second season, he doesn't wear his glasses anymore, and has a more mature look. During the third season, he becomes an antagonist, trying to destroy Grachi for not loving him back, but he is locked up in a magical powder box by Axel. *'Sol Rodríguez as Mercedes "Mecha" Estevez' (Seasons 1-3) - Grachi's best friend, daughter of Lolo. She hates Matilda, but is stuck living in the same house as her because Lolo works for Ursula, Matilda's mother. Mecha is in love with Chema. In season 2, she moves out of Matilda's mansion with her mother. She also dislikes Mía, but becomes her guardian after finding out that the evil witches are the ones who have guardians, while the good witches only have magical tutors to guide them. In the third season, she falls in love with Manú. *'Lance Dos Ramos as José Manuel "Chema" Esquivel' (Seasons 1-2) - Daniel's cousin and best friend, part of "The Sharks". Chema's parents are artists who tour most of the time, so Chema lives with his uncle Ricardo and aunt Cristina and his four cousins. He is in love with Mecha. He doesn't appear in the third season. *'Maria Gabriela de Faría as Mía Novoa' (Seasons 2-3) - The new witch at Escolarium and Grachi's enemy in the second season. She falls in love with Daniel right away, but her love is not reciprocated. In the last episode of the second season, she tries to destroy Grachi's father and Matilda's mother wedding for revenge. She is later enchanted and loses her memory. During season three, she takes her memory back and tries to take revenge, but in the end she befriends Grachi. *'Willy Martin as Leonardo "Leo" Martinez' (Seasons 2-3) - An intelligent and creative guy who uses science to create his own magic. He has a crush on Grachi and hates Daniel. During the third season, he befriends Daniel and starts a relationship with his best friend Valeria. *'Danilo Carrera as Axel Vélez' (Seasons 2-3) - A wizard at the school of witchcraft, he is Amaya's brother, Erick's son and Mía's ex-boyfriend. He's the villain of the third season and uses his power to do misdeeds. He is sent to the past in the season's last episode by Daniel through the collar. *'Jesús Neyra as Manú' (Season 3) - formerly was Axel's best friend and sidekick. He falls in love with Mecha, and later becomes part of the heroes and Mecha's boyfriend. SONGS!!!!!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mw6TRWoHoU - Magia http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFy6OoHKlgs - la estrella soy yo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Msb72NB2E8- baila http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRbZzpqbGUs- tu y yo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFqcnA85flc- armor de pelicula http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijVbTyyG4UI- tu eres para mi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHpwhobbgC8- kimberly dos ramos nick song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBZRNE9tAdc- isabella castillo nick song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PEsG3oSyJos- chema diego mecha nick song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3yaDX5_43M- victorious icarly btr grachi keke nick song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmOt8GX-eS0- daniel nick songhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TO2p9QIuV8A-rai gulp THANK YOU FOR VISITING OUR PAGE!!!!!!!! Thank you for visiting this new page a version of Fan de Grachi mor stuff like updated Fan de Grachi this is our page of stuff like many stuff could be seen here next week so follow us plus many spells comming soon stay tunned PS visit to Aleia 456 Fan de Grachi so many fans could see her again !!! Bye Category:Aleia456's. Spells